Sonic Ball Z
by Gotenks San
Summary: After Goku defeated Kid Buu, and Sonic and his team got back to their own world (Post Season 2 of Sonic X) the world has been at peace. Since then, Goku and Sonic has gained new friends, like Pikkon or Cosmo. But with new threts coming all the time, these two groups must get back in action, starting with the next tournament!


I have one or the Bay In Sonic Ball Z

Episode 1: Heavy Metal Madness

The World Martial Arts Tournament is about to start, and never before has it been such a wider range of fighters. In one corner, the legendary Son Goku stood. Cheerful, courageous, and also quite naïve, Goku is a saiyan who trains hard to be the best, while protecting the ones he loves. Next corner is where Mighty the Armadillo resided. Mighty is an armadillo, which is really smart and a calculating devil. He has an ungodly amount of natural strength. The next one in line is Pikkon. Pikkon is a fighter of the Other World who was wish to the north quadrant by Goku to fight in the Tournament. Pikkon appears as a tall, muscular, green warrior (roughly the same physical size as Goku). He dons white robes with a blue undershirt below them. He wears brown boots, a brown belt with a golden circle in the middle, and a type of tall turban-like hat that has a matching golden circle in the middle. And last but not least, Sonic the hedgehog. He is a 15-year-old, blue, anthropomorphic hedgehog and is a laid-back and cool-headed character, meant to symbolize peace. Like his name and species would imply, Sonic can move at the speed of sound (and can exceed this), with lightning fast reflexes to match it, and can as well curl up into a ball, primarily to attack enemies. "Are you ready?" The announcer asked, while screaming to the audience. "Go, Sonic!" Cream the Rabbit said. "You can do it, Sonic! Believe in yourself!" Cosmo the Seedrian yelled out as well in support. "Set!" "Go get 'em, dad!" Son Gohan shouted. "Yeah! Sock it to 'em!" Son Goten shouted as well. "GO!"

Sonic, using all of his speed, dashed at Pikkon. Even though Sonic's speed was incredible, Pikkon was still able to sense him and blocked all of his attacks. Punch after punch, kicked after kick, Sonic's punches was just starting to develop bad form, but Pikkon's defenses remained strong. "That big green guy's fast enough to block all of Sonic's attacks. No one's that fast enough to do that!" Cream said in disbelief. "Sonic is the cocky arrogant fighter type. Maybe he's just playing around." Cosmo responded, also in somewhat disbelief. "You'll wish you never step foot in a ring with me!" Mighty taunted, and charged Goku. "Now, why he gotta be spouting mean words like that?" Goten asked. "Maybe it's just part of his personality." Gohan responded. "Well, personally, I think it uncalled for." Goten pouted. Mighty attempted an uppercut, but Goku sidestepped him and countered by blowing Mighty away only a few feet, using the power of kiai. "Wha….what! It's like he called the power of the wind to blow Mighty away!" Cream gawked. "Not quite, Cream. He used a very powerful, white-clear force that emits from the user's body to inflict damage to its target. Such power was just exhibited from Goku, and he is only getting warmed up!" Cosmo explained. "Wow." Cream responded, while her young mind attempted to process the information that was just presented to her. "Whoa. Pretty cool technique you used there." Mighty said, while dusting off his fur. 'Now let me show you my special!" Mighty crossed his hands across his chest, as a white aura began to surround him in the form of a circle. Then, he raised his palms into the air. "Legendary Spear!" Mighty shouted. At first, nothing happened out of the ordinary, as Goku stared at Mighty with a confused expression. Then, suddenly, a massive barrage of pink energy waves, which was invisibly sent up into the air, rained down on Goku, inflicting what appeared to be a large amount of damage on him. "He…he skewered Goku! He's gone!" Cream yelped in panic. Cosmo looked around for a minute, and then put her hand in front of Cream's face. "Hold on. He is not dead." She whispered. "Are you sure!? How!? Where!? How do you know!?" Cream rambled; asking questions a mile a minute. "Extend your hand over the wall." Cosmo said. Cream complied and felt a breeze rushing down upon her open palm. "Feel that? It is like smoke when you dash up at an incredible speed. However, it is invisible now, so logically that would mean…" "Cool! He created spears from thin air using only hidden energy!" Goten exclaimed. 'I guess he's this excited because he knows that dad dodged the attack.' Gohan thought to himself. Higher into the air, Goku had resided there for a few minutes after his record-setting speed jump. "That was close. I'm sure if I go back down now, he'll be ready to attack, but if I attack first, I'll get the advantage. The question is, what should I use?" Goku pondered, for a moment, looking toward his past matches for an answer. Suddenly, Goku got it.

It was back when he fought Kid Buu. He remembered when Buu went high into the atmosphere, then sped down at Goku, severely breaking his defenses. "That's what I'll do!" Goku said, and sped down into the troposphere. "Sonic has been attacking Pikkon non-stop for about 5 minutes, and I can tell that his form is getting sloppy. Why isn't he breaking off, and using something else? Is he trying to break Pikkon's defenses?" Cosmo asked, analyzing the battle. "Seems about right. Pikkon and Sonic will be there for a while unless I interfere!" Mighty said. "Not if I can help it!" Goku screamed from above. When Mighty looked up, he was met with a fist that connected to his back…

" That was intense. Did daddy just break his back?" Goten exclaimed in shock. "Cosmo! Is he still breathing!?" Cream asked in shock. "His life forces about 50%." Cosmo said, analyzing the battle. "OK and not gonna lie, I got to rock up my butt." Mighty said while dusting off his fur. He then rose to its feet and looked around and find Goku. "Hey where is that Goku guy?" He asked while frantically looking around. Pikkon was able to sense that Goku's energy disappeared, and countered Sonics punch with a kick, and broke off from their scuffle. He then rushed up behind Mighty, and elbowed him in the back of the neck. Mighty then turned around from the impact and and kicked and Pikkon in the face. However Pikkon anticipated his attack, and uppercutted him. As soon as Mighty landed on the ground, Pikkon began to charge his attack known as the thunder strike. "Interesting. Countering his attack with Spin Dash. Will that even work?" Cosmo into inquired. Pikkon was just about to unleash his mightiest attack, Sonic used his spindash ability to speed up behind him and strike him in the back. Sonic eventually clotheslined Pikkon, and him and Mighty fired at the air attacks at one another, and the whole battle became an all-out power struggle. Just as the two superpowers were beginning to wear out, a blast was fired at them blowing them both away. The culprit was revealed to be Goku. "Amazing! Being able to exert all that energy, and did not even breaking a sweat! Who trained this Goku character!?"

Meanwhile…

The afterlife. Home to many different types of people, plants, and the machines. One of these great machines it is known as the Soul Cleaning Machine. Like its name implies, it is responsible for cleaning every person that has died. The two of people that were supposed to be guarding it all are members of the world renowned guardian units of nations, AKA G.U.N. However, these particular soldiers were not on task what they were supposed to be. "You got any high readings yet?" The soldier in blue said. "No. All the readings I have are average." The soldier that was wearing red replied. The soldier that was wearing blue pulled out his M P three player. "Look I know were busy, but I want and hear this sound." The music started playing, and listening soldier quickly realized that the song that was playing was none other than the legendary song "Ace of Spades." Suddenly, his device shut off. Both of the soldiers stood up in shock. "What just happened?" the red soldier asked. "I don't know. That usually happens when there is an all overload of energy coming from somewhere…" He never finished his sentence.

An explosion was heard, and he came from inside the room with the legendary soul cleaning machine. However, because of the fact that the guardian units of nations was the best military in the world, a squad of troops was already out there to investigate the mysterious blast. However a dark figure soon arose from the smoke and set a gigantic projectile of dark energy at the troops, destroying them all. The dark being gave a small chuckle. "And now, it will be you to bow down before me." The mysterious being said disappeared without a trace.

"I've had enough of this! It's about time end this fight once and for all!" Sonic shouted as he transformed into the legendary Supersonic. Pikkon shrugged off the surprise of another super being and dashed at Sonic. However, Sonic who was able to see the incoming assault, and caught the fist. Sonic then began to hammer Pikkon with a vicious assault, and ended the combo with a blue beam. Goku saw that Sonic had changed his hair color, and also what Super Saiyan. "No way! Goku can turn super Saiyan as well!?" Cream said in disbelief. "Crap!" Mighty replied as Goku rushed up to him and elbowed him in the face, causing Mighty to get stunned for a second. Goku then caught Mighty and gently placed him on the ground before dashing at Supersonic. Sonic and Goku were about to clash one final time when a familiar voice rang into Goku's head. "Goku! Can you hear me?" King Yemma asked. "Shure Yemma! What's up?" Goku asked. "I have no time to explain! Just come up here right now!" By the time all this was finished, Sonic had been waiting patiently for Goku to finish talking to thin air for their fight to continue. "Can we fight now!?" Sonic rudely interrupted. "Sorry, Sonic. Something's up in the afterlife, and I Gotta go see what's happening." Goku said to his adversary. "Going to the afterlife? That sounds like a new adventure! Count me in!" Sonic said. "Wait, Goku! Let me come too. I know my way around the afterlife." Goku was just about to use Instant Transmission to whisk the tri party away, but Mighty jump in at the last second, sending him with a three as well. Seconds later, a dark hedgehog with gray ends on his hair appeared in the center of the ring. "Darn it! I just missed him! Where can he have gone!?" the hedgehog said. "I feel like I have seen him somewhere before…" Cream said while studying the face. After a while, she started to panic. "Oh my Gosh! Cosmo! It's him! It's Mephilis! Run! Sonic! Help!" Cream yelled, and started to run. "Sonic, eh?" Mephilis repeated, and teleported right in front of her, earning a ear-piercing yelp for his trick. "You recognize the name Sonic. Where is he!?" He screamed at her. She began to back away from her. Cosmo, caught up to Cream after a while. "Cream! There you are! Why did you run off all of a sudden, screaming Sonic's name?" She inquired. Mephilis then grabbed Cosmo around the neck, and stared daggars into her eyes. If looks could kill, she wouldn't have even went through judgment, and went straight to heaven. "WERE IS SONIC!?" He bellowed into the heavens. At that moment, a kick sent the Hedgehog straight into a wall. "Who..Who did that!?" Cream asked. "Leave these girls alone!" Goten screamed, revealing himself to be Mephilis's attacker.

Next time….

"Goten! We gotta fuse!" Trunks yelled. "Alright! Let's waist this Deuce!" Goten replied.

"I'll absorb you next!" Buu cackled, and bended over Sonic in preparation. "Not if I can help it!" Goku screamed.

Next time on Sonic Ball Z!


End file.
